


parentals

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Nanako calls Yosuke 'mom'. Somehow it's hardly surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	parentals

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute prompt I got on tumblr.

It wasn’t uncommon these days for Yosuke to be lingering around the Dojima residence.

They’d made one small mistake and his mom had caught him and Souji making out one day. Really it was his fault for assuming no one was home. It turned out his mom had just been resting a few rooms over after working a twelve hour shift. Imagine her surprise to wake up to the sounds of her son moaning because that Seta kid was all over him.

It was unfortunate to have disapproving parents; well it was mostly his dad. As if it hadn’t been hard enough being the failure of the family with his not-so-stellar academic achievements, being the only child who also had some sort of interest in the same sex only made his life even more of a living hell than it already was.

Luckily, his parents were so  _‘ashamed’_  in their own way that his relationship with Dojima’s nephew hadn’t leaked throughout town  _yet_. It was a little strange to most people that Souji stated he was very well taken and not interested in dating anyone. No one knew who this lucky, mystery person was—no one but Yosuke.

Nanako had taken to her own ideas about the two of them in her own child-like ways. Despite how often she did some of the major responsibilities around the household, it was still nice to see her cuteness and innocence shine through at times.

No one in their circle of friends knew either, although Yosuke was pretty sure Chie was starting to suspect something given how often both him and Souji kept ditching her and the rest of the group for ‘other plans’. They really needed to come up with better covers.

“Did you finish your homework yet?”

Souji peered over both Yosuke and Nanako as they were sat at the table in the middle of the living room. The TV was on but muted, merely showing the highlights of the news for the evening.

“Almost big bro!” Nanako was finishing a few math problems. Yosuke found himself grimacing as he was pouring over his own math homework. If only he had to do simple addition and subtraction again, he might just have a chance of passing a class.

Souji’s gaze flickered to the brunet. “And you Yosuke?”

“Not yet  _dad_.” Yosuke grumbled while scribbling down a random answer. None of these were anywhere near being correct, he was sure of it. More than likely Souji would have to go through it again with him later on when they were upstairs.

Of course, they probably wouldn’t get very far as soon as one of them made a move on the other. It was so difficult to study anymore since they messed around too much. Hormones and general frustration from the investigation/battling Shadows really made Yosuke hornier than he’d ever been in his life. Didn’t help that he found Souji irresistible in his own ways either…

“Heh, well finish as much as you can. Dinner should be ready soon.” Souji threw a kitchen towel over his shoulder before heading back to the kitchen. He really was such a housewife sometimes.

“Yosuke’s apart of the family too now!” Nanako laughed softly while Yosuke was stuck between grumbling and blushing somewhat out of embarrassment. The young girl moved to grab her papers and put them in her folder. Just as she slipped them inside, she pulled her hand away with a saddened look. “Ow…”

“Hm? What’s wrong Nanako-chan?” Yosuke looked a little worried while stopping in the middle of writing out a formula to console her. It wasn’t like he was ever going to get the right answer anyway.

“I got a papercut.” The brunet motioned for her to show him her hand. Just as Nanako lifted up her finger to him, Yosuke examined it while running his hand almost soothingly against her wrist.

“Aww it’s pretty small you should be okay. Lets clean it up though just in case. Don’t want you to get an infection!”

Souji had been watching the scene in between cutting up some sushi rolls. With a smile, he directed Yosuke to where the first aid kit was in the bathroom upstairs.

Moments later, Yosuke was back on the floor near the girl putting to use his expertise in disinfecting and bandaging. It was one of his only useful skills that he liked to brag about. He'd never own up to it being mostly because of how clumsy he was.

“All better now. I’d say your finger is an impenetrable fortress!”

“Yay!” Nanako jumped up with huge smile. “Thanks mom!”

Souji actively stopped cutting to look up at the scene with slightly wide eyes.

Shock was written all over Yosuke’s face as he quickly shook his head to give the girl a quick smile in return.

“Uh yeah, you’re welcome Nanako-chan.”

Nanako bounded upstairs with her folder to put her schoolwork in her bag and wash up for dinner.

Yosuke stood up and approached Souji in the kitchen while scratching his head. That had to of been one of the oddest moments of his life so far. “So…mom huh?”

“Dude, don’t even start-“

“And I’m  _dad._ ” Souji nearly smirked as he spoke.

“No you’re  _‘big bro’_.”

“Maybe. But we both know I’m daddy to you sometimes.”

Yosuke blushed and hit Souji’s arm. “Shut up and finish making dinner.”

Leaning up on his tip toes enough to whisper against Souji’s ear, Yosuke already knew what to say to get back at him properly. “Cause I need some private time with daddy later on…”

Souji muttered something under his breath before leaning over to kiss Yosuke quickly on the lips. “This is why you’re practically living here now.”

“Yeah because we’re a family!” Nanako appeared downstairs once more while moving to hug Souji’s side.

“Heh that’s right, we’re a big family.” Souji hugged Nanako tightly and smiled over at Yosuke who was hiding his darkening blush in the sleeve of his hoodie.


End file.
